


Return

by saiditallbefore



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



For some reason, Dipper had expected Gravity Falls to stay the same.

“Of course it’s not, dum-dum,” Mabel told him. “You’d know that if you ever answered your emails.”

Dipper valiantly ignored her. 

The Mystery Shack, at the least, looked mostly the same, except for a few new displays that Grunkles Stan and Ford had sent.

Soos stood inside, a suitcase in either hand. He dropped them to embrace the twins. “Thank you!”

“It’s no problem, Soos,” Dipper said.

“Have a good vacation!” 

As Soos left, Dipper turned to Mabel. “Ready?”

She flipped on the open sign. “Let’s do this!”


End file.
